


I Hope You Found It Now

by Tarvok



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Concerned Family, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is gone and so is Goku's everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I Hope You Found It Now

By Tarvok

  


Vegeta. A name that's been on my lips for so long I don't think I know any other words anymore. So I just don't speak in this quiet place. I let the sounds of the wind and the birds just pass through me. I'm afraid that when I do speak, I'll break down. So I don't.

I can't.

I hope you found it, Vegeta. What it is you've been looking for. It's now been three years since you left Earth. Since you left me. Us. What had become my whole world.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, he said he'd come back, didn't he?" Gohan asks Bulma one day at lunch.

"Not to me, Gohan. I didn't even notice he was gone until your dad stopped coming for dinner three nights in a row." Bulma puts a tray of cucumber sandwiches on the glass tabletop. It's a nice day for their weekly lunch, not too hot, not too chilly.

"Speaking of Dad..."

"How's he doing?" Bulma sits down, a worried look making her few wrinkles more apparent.

Gohan sighs and bites into a sandwich. "Not good, I guess? I've seen him a few times this month. He's quiet. Not like my dad at all."

"Maybe he's livin' it up out there."

"No. His ki's off, but I don't understand why."

"What's his ki got to do with it?" Bulma manages to say around her own sandwich. "When I met him, Goku was living in the woods all alone. He didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"Maybe. But his ki goes up and down without warning. You sure Trunks hasn't mentioned it to you?"

"Sweetie, I barely see him since Vegeta left. If I can get one word to his ears a week, I consider it a success." She shrugs. "Maybe your dad just needs space."

Gohan looks down at the patterns in the glass beneath his plate, and frowns. "It's been _three_ years, Bulma. He hasn't said a word to me in _three years._ He won't talk to Krillin, he didn't come to Mom's funeral... It's like when Vegeta left, he took a part of my dad with him. A big part. I don't know. Maybe... maybe there's something else going on."

"What are you thinking, Gohan?" Bulma leans forward into the table with narrowed eyes.

"How close were they, really? Do any of us know? Did my dad want to go with him, and couldn't?" Gohan whispers, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I really don't know, kid." She pours herself another glass of wine, and takes a deep swallow. "I really don't."


End file.
